


Bones

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Dinosaur - Freeform, Gen, Sadness, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin goes to visit Kilgharrah when he can. Modern AU





	Bones

He recognized them, the bones. The aura of magic still surrounded them, was glowing as intensely as ever he’d remembered. Merlin looked up at the Museum’s crowning glory, at the bones so carefully set-up high into the gallery.

The hordes of school children echoed, whispering of dinosaurs and how big they were and did all of them have wings. Teachers laughed at their antics, shepherded them out. The crowds quieted then, grew thin as closing time approached.

Surrounded by guards and alarms, Merlin could only remember and weep for what was gone. His kin, forever lost.

Only the bones remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
